Voice of Reason
by Lady AliPotter
Summary: Light is a young man fresh out of University and has been offered a once in a life time chance to work with L on the Kira case even though he's not yet part of the police. But Light's dark past shall come to haunt him. AU most likely L/Light OOC? enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first time writting a Death Note fan fic but i hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original concepts of Death Note. I really wish I did though!! :P

_'Is any other forms of communication! eg writting, text's etc'_

Light looked around the crowded coffee shop. The summer rain had drawn the crowds in and there was hardly a spare seat in the place. He looked around holding his black coffee to in such a way as to keep it from spilling as he was tossed to and fro by the people pressing around him. Their coats wet from the torrents of rain out side.

Light always came to the 'Corner Coffee House' after one of his 'visits'. Light was normally so frustrated by the end of the session that he needed the caffeine just to stay sane. Normally Light would sit in the back corner table and write a report, purely for himself, about how he thought the session had gone. Today, however, his table was already occupied.

As Light approached it he took in the appearance of the person sat in the chair. He had black unruly hair that stuck up in all directions. His back, facing Light, was thin and was bent over the knees that were pulled up so that the man was sitting in a foetal crouch. He held sheets of paper in his hand with just his thumb and forefinger and others were scattered over the table.

Light understood why the chair opposite the man was empty. He gave off such a strong air of oddness that it was un-nerving. But god dammit Light wanted to sit at his table and no one was going to stop him.

Light walked up to the table, noticing that the man had ordered a coffee that looked like sugar sludge and a large piece of strawberry cake. He placed his mug on the other side of the table making the man look up from his work in confusion. The look intensified as Light drew out his notebook and wrote in it. _May I sit here?_ He then passed it over to the man who quickly scanned the note then looked closely at Light.

The black pit eyes that Light had not seen from the back stared into him as though seeing down into his soul and Light repressed a shudder. The man had deathly pale skin, passed that of a Caucasian, which gave the impression that he spent most of his life in doors. There were dark bags under the mans eyes that hinted at a bad sleeping habit or possibly the man was an insomniac. The over all effect, though un-nerving, was mysterious and un-conventionally beautiful.

The man finally nodded gesturing to the seat across from him. Light bowed in show of gratitude, taking the notebook back from the stranger and seating him self in his seat. After placing his wet coat to hang over the back of the chair, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. Light took out another notebook and started writing in it about the last session of therapy that he had had just minutes before left.

It had been a particularly harrowing day. This new therapist had insisted on not letting Light use sign language or pen and paper to communicate theorising that if Light felt that he _had_ to talk then he would.

It was a complete disaster.

Light had refused to talk to her or even try to. He knew what was wrong with him and when he would start talking again. Light had his masters in psychology after all and he didn't need some jumped up _professional_ telling him how and when to do it. Had the woman not heard of trauma?

Light looked down at the notes he had been writing and noticed that his agitation was showing in the scruffy handwriting and the disjointed sentences that the two pages were made up off.

Light jumped. His phone had just started ringing and vibrating indicating that he had a text. He took it out and read what was written on it. It was from his mother.

_Light,_

_I hope the session went well with the new therapist. Remember that you're meeting your father at 11:00._

_Love Kaa-san._

Light sighed. His mother was always like this wanting to know that he was getting better. It was she who insisted that they get all the best therapists they could find to work with Light and each time he came home still un-able to talk her face would drop.

_Okaa-san,_

_The session went like all the others unusually do. Don't worry I've not forgotten and I'll ask dad if he'll be home for tea tonight._

_Light._

Light sent the text the glanced at his watch. It was 10:30. He had enough time to walk to the central office and still arrive 5 minutes early. He quickly downed the rest of his coffee then ripped out a fragment of his notebook writing something on it then leaving the table after grabbing his coat. The piece of paper left there for the man sitting across from him.

thisisalinereallyitisalineiknowitlookslikelettersbutthisisaline

L had watched the boy from the corner of his eye as he wrote in a different note pad from the one that he seemingly used for conversations with others. He was letting his hand wander over the page his face distant, as though analysing something of great importance.

The boy was very attractive; L noted that many of the women in the building were looking at him with that predatory interest within their eyes. He had auburn hair that fell gracefully into his eyes, the locks silky and straight. His skin was the typical hue of a Japanese orientated person and had no blemishes. The eyes, when they caught the light were like honey and they glimmered.

The boy stopped writing to look over what he had written and seemed surprised at what he found there. The frown marring his face however was soon replaced with surprise as his phone went off, indicating that he had a text message.

As L stored this all in to his vast brain he barely registered the boy leaving but did notice that he lest a scrap of paper on the table with neat writing upon it. L picked it up gingerly with his right thumb and forefinger. _Thank you for letting me take up half of your table._

L placed the paper into one of his pockets assessing what he had learned about this strange boy. He could not speak however he could hear so he was not deaf. That left L to conclude that he was mute with a 89% chance that it was through trauma, 10% chance of it being caused by illness and a 1% chance of it from an accident.

He turned back to his papers on the police officers that he would be working with and their family background. He had already had Watari do a full background check on each person but knew that personal information could be of great use.

He came across the sheet for Yagami Soichiro, the officer in charge. There had been a request put through that his son be aloud to help with the case as an induction to the police force. L was reluctant to do so but had to admit that Yagami Light's reliability had already been accounted for. The boy had helped on four other cases, two while in high school and two when in collage. Not only that but the boy was a genius. Close to that of L's status. Yagami, Light had taken two majors, criminology and psychology. His minor had been literature. L admitted that he was impressed for a 19 year old to have gotten this far in such a short space of time.

His phone rang. "Yes?" he answered in his usual monotone voice.

"It is time. The car is waiting out side with your laptop." Watari's calm voice filtered through the speaker on the phone.

"Thank you. I shall be there presently."

With that L hung up grabbed his papers and headed out into the rain and the safety of his car.

There was just one thing that he had over looked. At the bottom of the page it stated that Yagami, Light was mute by cause of trauma.

Well there we have it my first chapter!!

There will be more soon i promise and it looks to be quite long.........i already have 8,000+ words!!

Well see you next time :3

Arisu-chama


	2. Chapter 2

Hey and thanks for checking into my next chapter!! .

Thanks to every one that reviewed and story alerted! Well here's the next instalment!

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light or any of the other funky characters in Death Note but I'm really glad I don't own Misa! She'd drive me up the wall!!!!

thisisalinereallyitisalineiknowitlookslikelettersbutthisisaline CH2

The main office for the NPA was a tall grey building that fit in well with the office buildings that stretched to the sky around it. It was in one of the more quiet areas of Tokyo and there was very little traffic on the streets. Being removed from the hustle and bustle of the main districts for the head office had seemed like a good idea. However because most of the crimes perpetrated were done so in the heart of the city this made the response time rather slow.

Light had thought this many times while walking into the building and vowed that _when_ he made it to head of police he would apply for the movement of head quarters closer to the centre of the city.

"Light-kun!" called an excitable voice from the direction of the elevator. Light smiled at Matsuda as he walked towards him, waving, with a big grin splashed across his face. Matsuda, though inferior to Light in terms of intelligence, was someone that Light respected. He had the ability to state the truth without the prejudices of the world being inflicted upon him and still had a child like quality, even for a 25-year-old male police officer. But most of all Matsuda could handle a gun.

Light didn't like guns but anyone who could handle one safely and had an accurate aim had his wholehearted respect. Thus Matsuda gained Light's respect.

It probably also helped that Matsuda stroked Light's ego.

Light waved a 'hello' and they stepped into the lift. "Light-kun your dad has been so proud of how you did on your finals! Well done! Top of the country with a perfect score. What else to expect from you Light-kun?" Light waved his hand dismissively. Matsuda took this as embarrassment and not the arrogance that it was. "No Light-kun it really was brilliant. I don't think anyone's ever done it before!" Light smiled gently and signed 'thank you' with his hands.

That was one of the things that Light had had to learn after he had lost the use of his voice. His parents and sister had also learned so as to communicate with Light and through this Matsuda, who was always being invited to dinner by Light's father, had picked up on a few hand signs that made it a lot easier for the two of them to communicate.

The lift reached the 7th floor and there was a sharp 'ding' as the doors opened to reveal the investigations room. Matsuda went over to Aizawa and Mogi after saying goodbye to Light and congratulating him once again.

Light found his father behind a pile of papers looking weary. Yagami Soichiro was getting to the middle of his life and looked haggard with heavily grey streaked hair and wrinkles lining his face. But you could see that he was a kind man. Most of the wrinkles were laughter lines and though the frown lines were almost as deep there was a fatherly air to him that reached all those around him.

He smiled up at his son then looked down at his watch, smiling. "On time as always Light."

Light grinned, _'But of course Otou-san. I have been looking forward to this all day!'_

Soichiro sighed then asked through sign language so as to give them some privacy, _'How did the session go?'_ but he knew the answer before his son answered, for at the mention of his therapy Light's face had tightened and a slight frown had marred his hansom face.

'_It was bearable. Okaa-san wanted to know if you'd be back for dinner tonight?' _Light quickly changed the subject. It wasn't very smooth but he knew that his father would get the message that he did not want to talk about it.

'_I don't know Light but I should know by the time you leave and I can tell you then.'_ Soichiro changed back to speaking and added, "You should turn off your phone Light. L doesn't like to be interrupted." With a sweeping gesture he pointed towards the laptop that was situated at the back of the room. The screen was blank at the moment but when L had connected with the line Light knew that a large gothic L would appear.

Light reached into his pocket and switched his phone off just as said L appeared on screen. "Good morning everyone." Spoke a scrambled voice through the speaker. "Good morning Yagami-kun." Light felt as though invisible eyes had set on him. "Congratulations on your degree's. You have some of the best scores I have ever seen."

Light bristled at the 'some'. _What does he mean 'some of the best'? Mine are the best! No one else has ever gotten through collage with a perfect score in the history of Japanese education!_

'_Thank you L.'_ was all Light actually signed.

There was a long drawn out pause, a shuffling of papers and then, "Your welcome Yagami-kun. Your intelligence is most likely on a par with my own…or just below it."

The open put down made Light's eye twitch and he thanked the fact that sign language had no inflictions of tone. _'Ah, to be compared with the great L what an honour.'_ There was a pregnant pause before an odd noise came through the laptop. Light gaped at it. L was chuckling! By the looks of the rest of the investigations team it had never been heard by any of them either.

"Yagami-kun is very funny. I am sincerely glad that you know who your superiors are" Light stared at the computer then burst into silent laughter.

As the laughter receded Light shakily signed _'I do believe I like you L.'_

"The feeling in mutual I assure you."

With that the two geniuses were at comfort with each other and the investigation team, which now consisted of Light, Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Ide, who had appeared from behind another stack of files when L had 'arrived'. They had been working steadily for the past three hours with out gaining much headway.

Or food for that matter as Lights stomach reminded him of the meal that he would have usually eaten at 12:30. The loud rumble reverberated around the room and made many of the other occupants laugh. Though Matsuda and Ide were cut short by their own stomachs.

"I believe that we are all in need of a break and food. Have an hour for lunch and then we shall pool all our thoughts together after and work from there." With that L clicked off of the screen, presumably to get some food of his own.

Light stretched. "Light do you want me to get you any thing from the café down stairs? That's where we all go for lunch, but civilians aren't allowed in." Soichiro gave an apologetic look to his son.

'_Oh no Otou-san. __You and the others go on there. There's a little coffee shop that I always go to not far from here that sells nice food I'll just go there.' _Light smiled reassuringly at his father. Lights eyes, however, were expressionless. His eyes never seemed to give out much emotion or insight to Lights inner workings. This inability to read his son scared Soichiro but he had soon learned that it was better to just let Light do what he wanted.

"Ok then. We'll see you in an hour." With that the rest of the investigations team left chattering. Light pulled on his coat and walked out the building. Breathing in the fresh air. The sent of fresh rain still hung in the air.

thisisalinereallyitisalineiknowitlookslikelettersbutthisisaline

Light opened the door to the 'Corner Coffee House' and smiled as the pungent smell of coffee hit his nostrils. He noted that, like this morning, the place was crowded. Not a spare seat to be seen.

Light knew that he drew a lot of female attention but ignored it as he walked up to the counter smiling at the girl who was serving.

"Irashimasen Light-san. Would you like your usual lunch?" Light pulled out a pad of paper and wrote;

_No thank you Mariko-san. Today I would like your mother's delicious soup with home made bread please._

And passed it over to the girl. She smiled then asked, "And to drink?" Light took back the paper and wrote,

_Cappuccino please._

"Right you are Light-san I'll just make you your coffee and bring your soup over when its ready." Light smiled in thanks and paid for his meal.

As Light walked to his usual seat he began to worry that it too would be taken up. Mariko-san had said that today had been very busy and he was lucky to have any soup left. Light meandered through the tables until he stopped in shock. There at _his_ table was the same person from this morning. This time devouring three different cakes and a mug of hot chocolate. Light placed his cup down on the table, wrote on his pad then passed it to the man on the other side who had looked up in interest when he had sat down.

_You know they say it's fate if you meet a person more then once in one day. Though usually its three times a day so I think we are alright for now. But still I hope it will not bother you if I sit here again?_

The man once more stared at Light intently and he shivered at the intensity of those black soulless eyes. Then was reduced to shock as the man placed his fork carefully onto the table and used his hands to answer. _'It is no trouble to me.'_

Light realised that his shock must have been on his face for a small smirk of satisfaction wormed its way onto his face. "You should never underestimate the people that you meet. It will leave you badly prepared."

Light quickly got over his initial shock and answered _'A fact I should have learned long ago. I apologise for underestimating you…?'_

"You may call me Ryuuzaki." L supplied, "And you need not worry, I have taken no offence…?"

_'Light.' _Light frowned at the obviously false name that he was given.

"Well then Light-san shall be a relief of boredom. That is, if he has nothing else to do for the time being?" L cocked him head in a deceptively cute manner finishing the last of his three cakes.

_'Nothing at the moment Ryuuzaki-san.'_

"Please just call me Ryuuzaki. I am not of Japanese decent and therefore find no offence at the lack of honorific." L contemplated his remaining hot chocolate as he said this. Stirring it with a spoon held between only his thumb and forefinger.

_'Very well, Ryuuzaki. In accordance you may drop the honorific from my name as well. If you wish.'_ Light raised an eyebrow as an indication of a question while starring at 'Ryuuzaki' as he finished the last dregs of his hot chocolate.

Just as L opened his mouth to reply Mariko bustled over with Light's soup and a super deluxe sundae. "Here you go Light-san," she said placing the soup in front of Light then turned to Ryuuzaki, "I thought you'd be finished with the cakes by now so I brought your sundae over, Ryuuzaki-san." And she placed the cream and strawberry topped sugar monstrosity in front of him picking up the left over plates. "Okaa-san also said that she's making strawberry short cake for tomorrow and that she'll make you your own."

At the mention of the short cake Ryuuzaki's mouth seemed to visibly water with longing. "Tell Keiko-san that I said thank you and will pick it up in the morning at my usual time. Also tell her that she is the woman after my own heart with the amount of cake that she makes for me!"

Mariko laughed, "Well I'd say you and Light-san are our best customers so you get a bit of lee way when it comes to Okaa-san. She has a soft spot for you both." With that she smiled and left the two to their food.

Ryuuzaki picked up his spoon in his odd manner and looked at his sundae with a small smile curled on his lips. "So Light-kun is also a frequent proprietor." This was stated not asked as though Ryuuzaki already knew the answer but Light answered anyway.

_'You could say that this place is where I come to relax.'_ Said Light ripping some of the sliced bread to dip into his soup. He hummed appreciatively as the soggy bread touched his tongue. His taste buds tickled by the use of different herbs and spices.

There was an answering hum from the other side of the table where Ryuuzaki was assaulting his senses with the creamy sugar of the ice cream. In that one hum Light realised that he probably had a lot in common with this oddity. If not in the tastes of food then at least in the appreciation.

The thought that he could be anything like this weird sugar loving man should have disgusted him but instead he felt a simple joy that there might be someone out there that could understand him.

Light had not gained his psychology masters degree just because he could memorise the contents. No, Light had a good sight for what the problems in a patient actually were. It probably came from his experience but that was beside the point. Light could see that this person was very socially inept and even had a slight phobia of people. The way that he sat, though comical, was very similar to that of the fetal position and was a way of defending the body from physical harm. Not only that but the man was intelligent. He had worked out that Light was mute not deaf in just two meetings. In fact Light would have put money down that Ryuuzaki had figured it out on the first meeting, most likely when Light's phone had gone off.

All of these factors gave Light a feeling of warm hope that spread over his chest. But he worked to squash it out of existence. Light was a realist and he knew that the chances of meeting Ryuuzaki again would be sparse. With that in mind Light decided to make as much of the time that he was given with Ryuuzaki worthwhile. If for nothing else it would pass the next half an hour.

thisisalinereallyitisalineiknowitlookslikelettersbutthisisaline

Light sighed as he entered the NPA building. The debate that he had had with Ryuuzaki in that one half hour had been the best of his life. They had talked about the governments in different countries and the amount of corruption that they had at the root of it. Though there had been many points that the two had agreed on there were some that they had disagreed strongly about. For instance the situation in Iraq and Afghanistan, the two young men had disagreed whether the soldiers from the different countries should stay in or move out.

Light thought that they should stay and sort out the mess that they had made. But Ryuuzaki said that the countries needed to get back on their feet and for that to happen they need to be under their own control. If any other country was to run it for them then it was likely that Iraq would never regain its freedom.

Light was brought down from his post debate high when he realised that he would likely never meet Ryuuzaki again. He knew that they both frequented the 'Corner Coffee House' but this was the first time that they had crossed paths so another encounter was unlikely.

Light entered the lift resetting his mind to that of work and the case. When he walked out his face and mind held no trace of disappointment. Light sat himself in his chair smiling 'hello's at the rest of the investigation team who had obviously only just got back a minute ago. His father asked him how his lunch had been and he answered with a simple 'fine' before going back to the files that he had been reading before lunch.

Light frowned as he noticed a pattern emerging out of the evidence that was kept secret from the public and paled. Light pushed his chair back violently and went over to L's laptop pacing impatiently as he waited for L to appear. At 3 on the dot L appeared on screen and Light began using agitated hand gestures to explain what he had found. He vaguely heard his father translating what he was saying to the rest of the team behind him but tuned it out.

As Light paused for emphasis L interrupted "Yagami-kun is correct I had been toying with the idea for some time but didn't want to pursue it unless someone else agreed with me. I was going to tell you all now but it seems that Yagami-kun has out manuvered me."

_'But L with this pattern it means we can work out where they'll hit next. If we take the postcode of all the places they haven't hit for the second time then well be able to work out the time and date. For instance they hit Shinjuku station, which is WA16 0DB. The first hit is always on the first Wednesday of the month but at a random place. The second hit though was at 11:01pm on the 16__th__ of April 2002.' _there was growing excitement in Lights signing as he explained to the rest of the team.

He watched in satisfaction as comprehension dawned on the rest of the task force. "This makes it possible for us to find out where they shall hit next as the first Wednesday has already passed. I want everyone to look to find the next destination. Concentrate on places with postcodes ending in C."

The rest of the investigation team moved away to do as told and Light was moving to do the same when he was stopped by L's voice. "Well done Yagami-kun."

Light turned and looked right into the camera. _'L if that's the best test you can lay out for me then it's not hard enough.'_

"What ever do you mean Yagami-kun?" the scrambled voice managed to sound innocent some how.

_'Don't play dumb with me. You and I both know that the rest f the team wouldn't have been able to pick up on it. They just don't see that sort of unconventional clue.'_ Light tossed his hair out of his eyes.

There was a snort then, "Yagami-kun is very arrogant." The computer stated.

Light growled. _'You and I both know that I am merely stating the truth L so I would appreciate it if you would drop the pretence!'_

Laughter tinged the robotic voice this time, "Well Yagami-kun I am sur-"

There was a loud shout from Soichiro. "I found the place! Next Friday at 12:13pm in the…in the…" his voice trailed off as he looked up to lock eyes with his son. "Yellow Box warehouse. Kira will strike there…again."

God just over 6 pages!!

Well I would be very happy if you reviewed but even if not hopefully see you in the next chapter!

Arisu-chama


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every one!!

I apologise for the, rather long delay . ......but i'm here now and thats what counts right?....right?

Disclaimer: As ever I dont own death note........i wish i did but it is sadly not so*sigh*

but on with the show!!

* * *

Light's vision tunnelled for a moment and the sound of the others voices was drowned out. Then he pulled himself back to the present and sat himself down on a chair harshly, breathing heavy.

"This is the same place as where Yagami-kun was held hostage at the age of 13, correct?" L's robotic voice queried. Its monotone helped to sooth Light and he nodded curtly in answer.

Matsuda's voice echoed in the background "Ehhh!!! That place?"

"At what time were you released, Yagami-kun?" L asked

Light stared at the screen incredulously. L knew what time it was. He had had a background check done Light knew that with out needing to ask so why… he wanted Light to say it, to let it sink in properly. _'I was released at 12:13pm on the 13__th__ of July. Exactly 6 years ago on that Friday.'_

There was silence in the room as this information sank in. Light was looking intently at the computer. "Well I believe that this has gotten personal."

"L you can't be thinking of getting rid of Yagami-kun and the chief just because it's gotten personal, can you?" Aizawa asked and there were nodding of heads around the room.

The screen that they had all been looking at intently changed suddenly to show text instead.

_On the contrary. I believe that it is time that I showed myself to you all. However if you do not believe that you wish to carry through with this investigation to the end you are free to leave now…this case has taken a sour turn. It is my belief that Kira is now moving differently from how it was before. But I shall now leave you to decide whether you shall stay or leave._

The screen went black and the team was silent for a moment before, "Well I'm staying. I never have liked starting something and then not finishing it." Said Matsuda confidently.

"I shall stay also." Murmured Soichiro. "I swore that I would bring Kira to justice and I will." There was a fire gleaming in his eyes that spoke of his drive to see this case done. They were the eyes of a much younger man. There were nods of agreement from the rest of the police officers then all heads turned to Light.

_'It took me long enough to get onto the task force as it is. Don't think something as small as this is going to stop me.'_ With that Light crossed his arms. I will find my voice again! Light thought with conviction as he turned back to the laptop to wait for L to reappear.

He was startled, however, when the door to the investigation room opened to admit a tall man dressed in dark clothes and a large rimmed hat that hid both age and face.

"Gentlemen, have we decided as to whether you shall stay or not?" the man inquired.

"We have Watari." Replied Soichiro. So this is Watari. Thought Light hiding his interest behind awe.

"Very well you are all to head to the Hilton in pairs, half hour gaps between each pair, the room number has been sent to all of your phones. L has requested that Yagami-san and Yagami-kun come first with myself. The next pair should set off half an hour after we have left and so on." Watari looked at Soichiro and his son. "The car is waiting out side, if you are ready?"

Light stood, grabbed his coat and nodded. His father did the same and with that they left the building.

L stared out into the lights of Tokyo. He wasn't sure whether they were beautiful or ugly. The glowing man made lights could be said to have been sparkling and lighting up this active town giving it the true meaning of a never sleeping city. However they could also be seen as infecting the scene around it and highlighting all of mans dirty secrets. But L wasn't really interested in that.

L knew that he was doing something reckless. Showing himself to the investigation team was hardly warranted, just because the case had turned personal for two of the members. Not that it hadn't been from the beginning. But he was letting his want to see one of the team on a face-to-face basis control the rest of his actions.

It was absurd really, that Yagami Light could have such an effect on him. But the boy was fascinating. An intellectual and emotional puzzle that each tine L managed to fit a bit in a new piece went missing.

L surveyed the room. It was his normal extravagance. There was a separate bedroom and living room. Both of an, what L called adequate and others called extravagant size. The bathroom was enormous as well with a walk in shower and bath big enough for two.

However the elegance of the room was mainly lost with the stacks of paper and wires from monitors and computers all over the place. Probably the most out of place thing in the room was L himself.

He was wearing his usual three quarter length white baggy t-shirt and his baggy faded jeans. His feet were bare and he looked more like he belonged on the street and not this high-class hotel room.

L walked over to the mini fridge and retrieved a slice of chocolate cake. He hopped onto his chair and sat comfortably (feet up and legs drawn into the body). He dug into his cake with relish while watching the monitor, which held the security footage for the hotel main entrance. Watched and waited.

L watched as father and son arrived through the lobby, Watari following in 5 minutes later dressed in his street attire. He moved from the monitor filled room into the main living area.

L was feeling oddly nervous and kept wanting to run into the bathroom to check his appearance. He had made one step towards it when there was a knock at the door. Making sure that he was out of the door line of view he called out for them to enter.

Light smoothed his hair down as they approached the hotel room door that would lead him to L. the man behind the computer. The greatest detective in the world. Light could not believe his luck that he had been permitted to have such a great honour. He wasn't even on the police force yet.

He watched as his father raised his hand to knock on the door and could hardly contain his excitement as a soft 'Enter' was heard moments later. Light made sure that his calm image was not spoiled by his childish excitement and entered the room after his father, closing the door behind him.

At first glance the room appeared empty but then a man moved out of the shadows. A very familiar man.

"I am L." Ryuuzaki stated simply slouched in his baggy white top and jeans. One hand was scratching behind his head and a bare foot was scratching his ankle. His eyes avoided Lights.

"Eh…" came from his father, obviously stunned that this was L but he quickly recovered. "My name is Yagami Soichiro and this is my son Light." A hand gestured towards him but Light had not moved since having first seen L. He could feel that he was slightly slack jawed but could not care less at the moment.

'_Hello Ryuuzaki.'_ Was all Light said looking at the detective. _'I must say I'm surprised. Fate seems to be determined to work on us.'_ We watched 'Ryuuzaki' closely for any hint of emotion, though he knew that it would be almost impossible to detect. Light was therefore very pleased when the sides of L's mouth curved upwards slightly and his hand stopped its awkward scratching.

'_Destiny is not some thing we can escape Light-kun. Though I admit that I had a rather large hand in putting together this fate.'_ Light couldn't help but laugh. This scrawny man had that effect on him, in the flesh and on screen.

'_Well as "fate" has decided that we must meet again then it is inevitable that we shall _have_ to like each other.'_ Light felt a grin spread across his face as the detective stood across from him drew his lips into a more prominent smile.

"Have I missed something?" questioned Soichiro looking between the two younger men. "Do you two know each other?"

L turned to look at the elder Yagami and answered him in the monotone voice that Light recognised from the café. "We have met twice today already. Though I was under the name of Ryuuzaki at those times that is the name that I shall wish for the team to call me. This means that Light-kun is less likely to get mixed up about my identity." Light gave an offended look at that comment.

Just then the door opened to admit an elderly gentleman. This man was the full embodiment of an old English gentleman. He had a pin stripped suit on and wore a bowler hat, there was even an umbrella tucked under his arm. "Excuse me gentlemen but you have only 15 minutes left until the next pair arrive."

"Thank you Watari. I had forgotten our time limit for a moment." L turned and walked towards the armchairs and sofas. "Would you please switch all electronics off and place them on the coffee table to the left of you." With that L hopped into his chair drawing his legs into himself and biting his thumb.

Light complied unfazed by L's strange behaviour but he could see his father was having a hard time taking it all in. Light placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly as he walked over to L taking the seat on the right adjacent sofa. His father sat next to him and they both looked intently at L.

"I understand that this case has now become severely personal for the both of you. I also know that it was personal from the beginning but I just wanted to make sure that your emotions would not get in the way of your logic."

Soichiro balked at the implied insult and looked ready to shout but one look at his son stopped him. Light was as calm as always and there was not even a trace of anger in his face. _'I understand completely Ryuuzaki. The team is already small enough as it is but you need people that can work with out hindrance. I'm not saying that I can guarantee my emotions wont get the better of me, however if I feel that they shall become a hindrance then I shall remove myself from the task force. You need productive workers and I can understand that but I know that I need to do this for myself.'_

Light's eyes sparkled and all the passion that could not be heard in his voice was transferred through his eyes to the rest of the room. L was staring back at him with an intensity that almost made it impossible to look away and Light was sure he would have drowned had his father not spoken.

"I agree with Light. I will also understand completely if you feel the need to throw either of us off the team if we let our emotions run away with us."

L nodded accepting Soichiro's words and wrenched his eyes away from Lights. "Watari could you please bring us some coffee and I would like some of that crème brulee." L said turning to the silent man whom had stayed at the entrance of the room unobtrusively.

"Of course Ryuuzaki." He said then with a short bow turned on his heel into one of the other rooms in the suite.

Light gave L an incredulous look. '_Where exactly do you put all these sweets Ryuuzaki?'_ he questioned, eying the scrawny man.

"I would have thought you would know that if you use your head you can eat sweets with out gaining weight." L spoke while taking the crème brulee and coffee that was handed to him by Watari.

Light accepted his own cup with a smile then placed it on the table. _'True enough. But from the amount that I have seen you consume so far I'd say all you eat is sweets. There is no way that's healthy.'_ He retorted.

L's lips quirked "I have a high metabolism."

Light laughed. L watched appreciatively. He knew that if Light still had his voice it would be a beautiful sound but the sight of Light's face lighting up was enough. For now at any rate.

Soichiro was in a state of shock. He had not seen his son laugh in a long time but this detective had made his son laugh twice…in one day! He wasn't sure how to take it but knew that an alliance between these two persons could only mean good things for Light, or so he hoped.

The three had talked while waiting for the next hour to pass and for the rest of the investigations team to arrive. In that time L had consumed 3 coffees, all with 7 sugar cubes, 2 crème brulee and a slice of lemon meringue, Light felt sick just thinking about it.

The knock on the door finally came and in walked the rest of the investigations team, each looking around the room warily. Light noted the looks of surprise on the team's faces as they took in L's odd appearance. He found it all amusing especially when Matsuda declared that Ryuuzaki just _couldn't_ be L. the offended look on L's face had been priceless.

But as the team settled themselves into the remaining seats Lights light heartedness evaporated rather quickly. The heavy atmosphere settling around them like a shroud as the talk turned to how they would capture the ringleaders of Kira.

"From what I can gather it's not a very big organisation. In fact I would say there are 15 people involved at most. Also the main leader likes to be at every transition. We haven't been able to get a clear say on who the leader is but what we do know is that it's a man in his mid 20's and he always has this woman with him." L handed out a photo of a pretty blond girl no more then 19 year old. "This is-"

"Misa-Misa!" exclaimed Matsuda with excitement.

L looked at him in annoyance at the interruption. "Amane Misa, she is always seen at the scene clinging to this man." A second photo was produced of an Asian man in his twenties he was of a medium build and roughly 5'7. An eye mask hid his face but his hair was loose and framed his hidden face. He was wearing a black suit and shirt with a white tie. "I believe that this is our main man."

Light sat frozen in his chair staring at the picture of the man in front of him. Flashes of a darkened warehouse came into his sight. A boy of about 17 stood in front of him, loose hair hanging in his eyes. The 13-year-old Light could barely raise his head to look at him. But he saw the mad gleam in the others eyes before the pain over whelmed him and darkness enveloped him once more.

"-formation on any young man that has been seen with Amane in the past 3 years especially around when known moves were made by Kira." Light mentally shook himself trying to regain his composure as the rest of the team moved away.

'_Is Light-kun alright?'_ L asked, gazing at him intently.

'_I met this man when I was 13. He was roughly 17 at that point. That makes him roughly 23 years old.'_ Light's eyes had a haunted look to them as he relayed this piece of information.

L frowned lightly in concern. _'Is Light-kun certain that this is the same person?'_ he questioned while picking up a banana that had been laid out on the table for him.

Light nodded jerkily. _'There is no mistaking those eyes. I do not know his real one but his code name at that point was Sakujo. From what I remember it was a worthy name.'_ By this point Light's hands were shaking and his face had turned white.

Light felt his breathing speeding up and knew that he was going to start hyperventilating if he wasn't careful. Scratch that he was already hyperventilating and his vision began to go dark around the edges. He thought he saw Ryuuzaki move from his chair and in the distance he was sure his father was calling his name. But the darkness wanted him and would not extract its claws and Light didn't have the energy to fight.

* * *

hoped you liked it!

And as regreable as it is your not likely to get more for a while, just thought i should feed the masses!!

;P

Alice

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! sorry for the long delay but here is the 4th chapter. .

Disclaimer: Iown nothing and know nothing

* * *

"Hello Light." A malicious voice whispered in the dark. "I don't believe we have met yet. My name is Sakujo." Light shifted uncomfortably. He knew he was in the warehouse, he knew that his body ached all over from the beating he had received not so long ago. But what he didn't know was who or what this new presence was.

"What is it that _you_ want from me?" Light rasped his throat sore from over use.

The rushing of air a smack and sharp pain greeted him. "Now then _Light_ lets not speak out of turn." The whip hit him again and Light cried out in pain. "I don't want to hear that voice. You were very noisy when the others were in hear but I don't want you to make the tiniest squeak when I'm with you do you understand?" The boy, and it was a boy for the voice had yet to reach the deeper pitch of a mans, inquired. Light turned his head defiantly and was then struck by what felt like a knife in the leg. "I said do you understand?" the calm voice inquired again.

Light's eyes strained in the dark trying to see the face of his new tormenter. When no answer was given Sakujo stabbed his leg once more twisting the knife slowly. Light screamed.

"I believe I asked you a question." The knife was withdrawn with a slow twist. "You may answer it with a nod but no other sound. Now," Light felt the knife scrape the side of his elongated neck, sweat pooling at his collar, heart-beating incessantly. "Do you understand?"

Light gulped and nodded. "Good. Now lets see if you can remember that after I'm done with you." The whip descended on Light's torso once more as he tried to keep in his pained outcry.

Light woke with a start drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He hadn't remembered that in a long time and it wasn't the most pleasant of memories to extract from memory lane.

Light assessed his surrounding. He was sitting on a bed in what looked to be Ryuuzaki's hotel suite. Which meant that on the other side of one of the two doors was the work force. Light hazarded a guess it was the one on the right as light was streaming out from under the crack.

He headed towards the one on the left correctly assuming that it was the bathroom. Here he splashed his face with water and looked at his reflection. He was pale and he could just see the top of his scar peeping out from under his collar.

Light tugged at it trying to cover it up. Light did not like his scars. They were a mar on his perfect canvas. He was sincerely grateful that Sakujo had found his face attractive and had therefore not put his mark on it.

"I never really thought of Light-kun as being a narcissist. Though the signs are all there." Light jumped whirling round to face Ryuuzaki. "Nor did I take him to be the jumpy kind."

Light frowned at the smirk on the detectives face. _'I didn't hear you come in. As for being narcissist I resent that comment. I just take care of my looks…I recommend you do it some time.'_ As soon as Light had finished signing he whished he hadn't. He had caught the brief flicker of hurt cross Ryuuzaki's eyes.

"If that is what Yagami-kun thinks…" Ryuuzaki turned.

Light tried to shout; he could feel his throat muscles working franticly. Tried to yell to L to 'wait' but all that came out of Light's mouth was a strangled "Aaaaeeee…" trailing off into a coughing fit.

He felt arms guide him back into the bedroom and set him gently down on the bed. Then the footsteps retreated coming back moments later, a glass of water proffered to him.

Light took it and took a great swallow of the cool refreshing liquid. Letting it run smoothly down the back of his throat. Light felt a tentative hand massage his back in wide comforting circles.

Light set the glass down and looked at L. _'That's not what I meant. It's just…I'm beginning to remember things that I don't ever want to.'_ Light started to subconsciously rub his thigh. L watched this fascinated. His hand going over Light's.

"What exactly happened to you Light-kun?" L whispered concern dripping from his low calm voice.

Light looked into L's face and the door banged open revealing Matsuda looking very excited. Matsuda took one look at L's hand over Light's and started stuttering apologies. "S-s-sorry d-didn't meant to interrupt." And began slowly backing out of the room.

L hastily stood up. "What is it Matsuda-san?"

"Er…well…" Matsuda fidgeted a soft blush forming on his cheeks as he looked in between the pair. "We've narrowed down the list to to t-three people." The two geniuses looked at him impatiently. "First Raye Penber, American, occupation unknown. Second Shindo, Hikaru, Japanese, occupation No. 5's top model. Last Mikami, Teru, also Japanese, occupation lawyer. Penber and Mikami have black hair but Shindo's is dyed blond at the front. They all have a physical resemblances to our man."

"Thank you Matsuda." L said. He turned back to Light. "It appears as if we have a few leads." He stated monotonously.

Light nodded in agreement and made to walk out to the rest of the task force but before he had even taken two steps Ryuuzaki had caught hold of his arm and whispered in his ear, "This conversation is not over yet Light-kun." Before walking past a dumb struck and blushing Matsuda.

If L had bothered to look back he, would have seen that a similar blush was spreading across Light's face.


End file.
